The Island of WitchCraft and Wizardry:The Elder Wand
by Crystel84
Summary: A girl gets lost on a Elder Wand replica when she shrinks watching the movie in which the original was destroyed. You watch as she goes through the obstacles that she will face and you see the success that is provided to her as she stays there longer. She realizes what she can really do to with her life and change the magic world forever.


Day 1

I walked in from school, and had my backpack on and it had a notebook a pen and my hairbrush. I never leave home without it. As soon as I got in my room I was standing there with my new Elder Wand it was the best remake of the wand since the actual movie. I loved learning the spells from the movie, so I was testing the wand while watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. It was at the part where Ron and Hermione were about to be killed by the snake, and then Nevel executed it. I was practicing impereor (a calming spell) and all of a sudden lightning shot out of the wand like a bullet. All of a sudden I was tiny. I was on the wand and it seemed huge. I saw all kinds of places right out of the movie. It was absolutely magnificent. They were not the same as the places in the movie they were different.

Wait a minute! How am I going to get back home and get off this wand. I guess you could call it an Island. I guess I was stuck there until I could become normal size again or get some help. I have to make the best of the situation, so I started looking around. All I saw was someplace that looked like gryffindor and a place similar to the dining hall, so I decided to go in the dining hall. I found some leftovers in the kitchen they seemed fairly fresh. It did not seem like it had been empty for long, so I ate what I had I went to the Gryffindor area. It let me in, so I realized it is probably the house I would have been sorted into. I found a dorm area and fell asleep.

Day 2

I woke up the next morning. I could tell there were mountains near and some where close to them I saw some of the class rooms. I went in them they were filled with textbooks and spell books. I collected one of each from every room I went into.( I assumed this would help me later on. I am writing about it in my journal, so that I do not forget about it.) Then I saw it a spider the size of gas station, but since I am on a magic wand I guess it is only the size of an earbud. Then all of a sudden it jumped. I thought it would attack me, but then I smacked it with my hairbrush and it vanished into thin air. All I have is my hairbrush, my diary and my pen (ALL!) Then I just fell asleep there on the ground from the fatigue that had overcome me.

Day 3

. As I woken up I saw someone in the distance. OMG I thought in my head. It is Ron freakin Weasley! He was coming toward me with someone. It was Hermione Weasley (formerly known as Hermione Granger). I thought, they know this place inside and out. They probably can help me. When they reached me I figured out I was not the one who needed help.

He said we need help we have a lot of friends that were injured in the battle of hogwarts. They need help because many people who could help them were killed. Do you not have wizards that can cure them? I asked. We do, but we need more help. Are you saying what I think you're saying? I think we are. That is obviously how I got accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The new school that they built after the other one was destroyed in the battle of hogwarts was now on a island. More like speed school. You will have to learn very quickly in order to be able to cure all those people.

I went with them. They showed me everything I needed to know about the dark arts, astronomy, charms, flying, herbology, history of magic, muggle studies and potions all in one day! When I felt like my brain could not hold much more I finally stopped learning for a minute. I got the chance to help many people. They all were cured. Ron and Hermione took me back to gryffindor. We ate in the dining hall beforehand, but when we came back we were all out like a light.

Day 4

We woke up the next morning and they started asking me about how I was going to get home. I told them I was not planning on going home. They did not question it, for they said they would miss me too much. They asked me what I was planning on doing there I said I would like to become a muggle studies professor. They said it was a perfect idea because I was born a muggle. I told them I would study really hard to become one. They said that they believed in me.

Later that day I went to the weasley home and met their child. She was a newborn. They made me her godmother. We had been through a quite bit together, so it only seemed fit. My life continued. I went to school and acquired my muggle history license. For the reason I that I was in charge of muggle studies meant that I could go home and visit their while I was studying muggles. I had a wonderful life. Later I even became engaged to an old friend of the weasleys. I hope to talk to you soon diary.

Sincerly

Emily


End file.
